


My Baby Shot Me Down

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Know You Too Well To Like You Anymore [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vexen had never wanted to hate Marluxia as much as he did on that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little piece that is based in a headcanon that I have for these two. Ouo I plan on writing the full thing soon, so it should be up and done before we know it. 8D As for this piece, I hope you guys enjoy it!

There was something in the way Marluxia strutted down the hallways of The Castle That Never Was that put Vexen’s nerves in a tangle. He’d been called to the Superior’s favorite ledge for some ‘important’ business, and it had left the blond feeling a thousand different types of betrayed. Seeing the pinket so puffed up with pride was making his teeth grind, and when the other finally spotted him, green eyes narrowed as his face twisted into a smile that clearly wanted to go back to bed.

“Good evening, Eleven.” The number was spat with such venom Marluxia nearly had to wipe it from his chest. It was odd to hear the other man on the verge of seething, but the blue-eyed man simply figured that it was stress from having to deal with The Smartest Kid That Never Was. 

“Evening, _Vexen_.” He replied, brows raising slowly, “Annoyed with the brat?”

“You could say that.” If looks could kill, Marluxia’ head would have exploded already. “What are you so happy about?” If the eleventh member of the Organization didn’t know any better, he’d probably think Vexen was jealous of his good mood. Of course, he _did_ know better, so he simply shrugged off the thought and offered his usual, charming smile.

“I’ve been promoted.” He offered, chest puffed out again, “The Superior gave me control over Castle Oblivion.”

The words reverberated around the large, scholarly brain of the elder male, his eyes wide and jaw nearly through the floor. How could Xemnas choose someone like _Marluxia_ for such a position, when _he_ was clearly more qualified for it?! It wasn’t until a gloved hand waved a few inches from his nose that he blinked himself out of his shock and huffed.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” 

Marluxia didn’t think he knew better, anymore. Vexen was so jealous his entire body may as well have been as green as his eyes, and as he clenched his fists, the blue-eyed male flinched, as though expecting a strike. When it didn’t come, he did his best to work up another smirk.

“You wish, buttercup.” He purred, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lover’s cheek, only to get shoved back.

“Do _not_ touch me.” Snarled the elder, eyes narrowed almost impossibly, now, “I need to have a conversation with the Superior, _kindly_ ,” Never in the history of the word had it sounded more nasty, “Move your ass, Eleven.”

Shoved to the side, rubbing his chest where his ‘totally not there’ heart clenched at the icy tone he’d never quite heard before, Marluxia stared after the other as he stormed into a portal of inky blackness and was gone in the blink of an eye. Something was going to fall, here, and he’d be damned if he let it happen to himself, now that he had a new title.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I feel really good about this. ; u; I think this is most definitely a good piece, and I’m so proud I could get it up for the prompt thing in time! ; u; I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
